urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richelle Mead
Richelle Mead — Author. ''' Website *Richelle Mead - Urban Fantasy Author *Blog: Even Redheads Get the Blues About the Author Scorpio Richelle Mead is a New York Times and USA Today bestselling author of urban fantasy books for both adults and teens. Originally from Michigan, Richelle now lives in Seattle, Washington where she works on her three series full-time. Before becoming a writer, she considered a few different career paths. She received a liberal arts degree from the University of Michigan, an MA in Comparative Religion from Western Michigan University, and a Master in Teaching (Middle & High School English) degree from the University of Washington. In the end, she decided writing was the way for her but believes all of her education prepared her for it. A life-long reader, Richelle has always had a particular fascination with mythology and folklore. When not writing,, she enjoys bad reality TV, traveling, trying interesting cocktails, and shopping for dresses. Lots of dresses. She is a self-professed coffee addict, fights a constant (and losing) battle with procrastination, and has a passion for all things wacky and humorous. Her adult series are published by Kensington Books. The Georgina Kincaid Series (Succubus Blues, Succubus on Top, Succubus Dreams, and Succubus Heat) tell the humorous and heart-breaking story of a reluctant succubus who can't touch the man she loves without dire side effects. On top of that, she must deal with Hell's middle management team and the many supernatural threats that come her way. Richelle's Dark Swan Series (Storm Born and Thorn Queen) follows Eugenie Markham, a free-lance shaman who battles ghosts and fey that sneak into our world from the Otherworld. When an alarming prophecy suddenly makes her every Otherworldly creature's object of desire, Eugenie must dodge their advances while also fighting a dark power rising within her. Richelle's YA series, Vampire Academy, is published by Razorbill Books (Penguin) and thus far contains Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, and Last Sacrifice. This New York Times and USA Today bestselling series has won honors from the American Library Association and been translated into 30 languages. It follows the war between two races of vampires, living and undead. Rose Hathaway, a 17-year old half-vampire, is training to be a bodyguard for the living vampires and finds her life complicated by the dangers that involves, as well as an illicit romance with one of her teachers. ~ About Me Genres Writing Style Series Titles To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: '''UF=Urban Fantasy, R-UF=Romantic Urban Fantasy,YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * 0.5. "Sunshine" in Kisses from Hell (2010) anthology — (Short Stories from Hell series) * 1.1. "The Meeting" (July 27, 2013) (Dimitri's point of view) ~ free eScene * 6.5. "Homecoming" in Foretold ''(2012) ~ Anthology ~ Anthologies, author's site '''Novels': * Soundless (Nov 10, 2015) YA — Stand Alone YA Fantasy Aritsts *Artist–Georgina Kincaid series: Chad Michael Ward *Artist—Bloodlines: Michael Frost *Artist–Vampire Academy: Emilian Gregory, Fanelie Rosier *Artist–Bloodlines: Michael Frost *Artist–Dark Swan Series: Paul Stinson ~ List of Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: World of Richelle Mead ~ Penguin Awards * Nominee - 2007 Reviewers' Choice Awards - Best Urban Fantasy Novel - Succubus Blues * Nominee - 2008 Reviewers' Choice Awards - Best Urban Fantasy Novel - Storm Born * Honorable Mention - 2009 P.E.A.R.L. Awards - Best Romantic Fantasy - Thorn Queen * Finalist - 2009 Children's Choice Book Awards - Teen Choice Book of the Year - Blood Promise * American Library Association: 2008 Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers, Vampire Academy * American Library Association: 2009 Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers, Frostbite Quotes *Richelle Mead Quotes ~ Goodreads See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliographies: *Books and Series ~ Authors site * Richelle Mead (Author of Frostbite) ~ Goodreads * Richelle Mead ~ FF * Richelle Mead - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Richelle Mead Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Richelle Mead author ~ FictFact * Richelle Mead | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Interviews: *Richelle Mead Interview - YouTube *richelle mead interview index - YouTube *Goodreads | Interview with Richelle Mead, August, 2011 *Dhampir Life: EXCLUSIVE: Dhampir Life Interviews Richelle Mead *Richelle Mead Interview Vampire Academy SeriesThat's Normal *Vampire Academy Movie Interview, Q&A with Author Richelle Mead | Teen.com *Vampire Academy Movie Interview, Q&A with Author Richelle Mead | Teen.com *Kozlovky Brazil • Your #1 source for Danila Kozlovsky » Blog Archive » Our Interview with Richelle Mead about the trailer! *INTERVIEW: Lounging around with Richelle Mead Author: *Richelle Mead - Urban Fantasy Author *Even Redheads Get the Blues ~ Blog *Richelle Mead - Wikipedia *Richelle Mead ~ Goodreads *Richelle Mead - Vampire Academy Series Wiki Community: *Even Redheads Get the Blues ~ Live Journal *Richelle Mead ~ Facebook *Richelle Mead (RichelleMead) ~ Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Dark Swan 1. Storm Born (2008) 2. Thorn Queen (2009) 3. Iron Crowned (2011) 4. Shadow Heir (2011).jpg|1. Storm Born (2008—Dark Swan Series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 2. Thorn Queen (Dark Swan, 2008).jpg|2. Thorn Queen (2008—Dark Swan Series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 3. Iron Crowned (Dark Swan, 2011).jpg|3. Iron Crowned (2011—Dark Swan Series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 4. Shadow Heir (Dark Swan, 2011).jpg|4. Shadow Heir (2011—Dark Swan Series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 1. Succubus Blues (Georgina Kincaid, 2007).jpg|1. Succubus Blues (2007—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 2. Succubus on Top (Georgina Kincaid, 2008).jpg|2. Succubus on Top (2008—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 3. Succubus Dreams (Georgina Kincaid, 2008).jpg|3. Succubus Dreams (2008—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 4. Heat (Georgina Kincaid, 2009).jpg|4. Heat (2009—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 5. Succubus Shadows (Georgina Kincaid, 2010).jpg|5. Succubus Shadows (2010—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 6. Succubus Revealed (Georgina Kincaid, 2011).jpg|6. Succubus Revealed (2011—Georgina Kincaid series) by Richelle Mead—Art: Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/succubusblues.htm 1. Vampire Academy (2007).jpg|1. Vampire Academy (2007—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/excerpt/excerpt2.htm VAbook2.jpg|2. Frostbite (2008—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/excerpt/excerpt4.htm Shadow Kiss (Vampire Academy #3).jpg|3. Shadow Kiss (2008—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/vampireacademy.htm Blood Promise (Vampire Academy #4).jpg|4. Blood Promise (2009—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/excerpt/excerpt10.htm Spirit Bound (Vampire Academy #5).jpg|5. Spirit Bound (2010—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6479259-spirit-bound Last Sacrifice (Vampire Academy #6) .jpg|6. Last Sacrifice (2010—Vampire Academy series) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6527740-last-sacrifice Vampire Academy- The Ultimate Guide (Vampire Academy) by Michelle Rowen.jpg|'Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide' (2011) by Michelle Rowen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10661081-vampire-academy Kisses from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by.jpg|0.5. Kisses from Hell (2010) anthology by Kristin Cast — story: "Sunshine" by Richelle Mead — (Short Stories from Hell series)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7343947-kisses-from-hell Foretold- 14 Tales of Prophecy and Prediction (Vampire Academy #6.5 Homecoming) by Carrie Ryan.jpg|6.5. Foretold: 14 Tales of Prophecy and Prediction (2012) anthology by Carrie Ryan—Story: "Homecoming" by Richelle Mead|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13533758-foretold 1. Bloodlines (2011).jpg|1. Bloodlines (2011—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm The Golden Lily (Bloodlines #2) by Richelle Mead.jpg|2. The Golden Lily (2012—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm The Indigo Spell (Bloodlines #3) by Richelle Mead.jpg|3. The Indigo Spell (2013—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm 4 The Fiery Heart (2013) by Richelle Mead.jpg|4. The Fiery Heart (2013—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm Silver Shadows (Bloodlines #5) by Richelle Mead .jpg|5. Silver Shadows (2014—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm The Ruby Circle (Bloodlines #6) by Richelle Mead.jpg|6. The Ruby Circle (2015—Bloodlines series, vampire Academy series spinoff) by Richelle Mead ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/bloodlines.htm Age of x.jpg|1. Gameboard of the Gods (2013—Age of X series) by Richelle Mead—art by: ?|link=http://blue-succubus.livejournal.com/tag/gameboard%20of%20the%20gods Gameboard of the Gods- Age of X (Age of X -1) by Richelle Mead.jpg|1. Gameboard of the Gods (2014, Paperback—Age of X series) by Richelle Mead—art by: ?|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18812362-gameboard-of-the-gods The Immortal Crown (Age of X #2) by Richelle Mead.jpg|2. The Immortal Crown (2014—Age of X series) by Richelle Mead—art by: Juliana Kolesova|link=http://blue-succubus.livejournal.com/tag/gameboard%20of%20the%20gods Category:Authors